Cardiovascular diseases including myocardial infarction (MI), ischemic cardiomyopathy, congestive heart failure and stroke remain prominent health challenges worldwide. Despite therapeutic advances, there are currently no approaches in clinical practice that replace myocardial scars with functioning contractile tissue (Losordo et al., Circ, 109:2692-2697, 2004; Wollert and Drexler, Circ Res, 96:151-163, 2005; and Rosensweig, N Eng J Med, 355:1274-1277, 2006), or dead neurons with functioning cells. Thus, the art is in need of therapeutic regimens for reducing the size of the infarct to improve cardiac function. In addition, other cardiovascular end organs (e.g., brain and spinal cord) would benefit from such therapeutic regimens.